Main Page
'DarkMythHunter - The Dark Behind You' DarkMythHunter, also know as "Dark" nickname, is a youtube user since August 6th, 2011. The channel style is a gaming / entertainment one with the "Myths & Legends" subject. History August 2011: DarkMythHunter created his account and he started to upload "World Trade Center Progress" series. This month, he wasn't very active but a lot of people watched his World Trade Center videos, wich was updated every week with pictures and description. That's nothing to do with Myths & Legends. Stats: Subscribers - 20 // Views - 4.000 September 2011: His first intro for Grand Theft Auto IV (a Rockstar Games videogame) was uploaded in the first day of September. Since then, he started his real job, called "Myth Hunter". His first myth of GTA IV was uploaded a few days after the intro, called "Ratman" followed by "Abandoned Casino" and 3 new intros, one for Bully, one for GTA: Vice City and one for GTA: San Andreas all of them made by the same game company, Rockstar Games. He also continued his World Trade Center videos. Stats: Subscribers - 60 // Views - 10.000 October 2011: He started GTA: San Andreas Myths & Legends series, with the first myth called "Bigfoot". He said he will upload weekly videos then another myth came up called "Leatherface" then 2 investigations refeering to the same subject, "Shady Creek Creature" & "Back O' Beyond Creature". He started to earn more subscribers and he decided to continue with this since was his favorite topic of games, the dark part of them. He also updated all the month of October with his World Trade center videos. Stats: Subscribers - 140 // Views - 27.000 November 2011: He started to work even harder, by improving his skills a little big and he continued with WTC videos, and a bunch of new myths. The first was "Big Smoke's Ghost" followed by "UFO's", both made in GTA: San Andreas, then he uploaded 2 more GTA IV Myths to close the first Season, called "Sprunk Factory Ghost" & "Abandoned Hospital". Then, he announced Just Cause 2 Myths & Legends and he uploaded the intro of it. Five days later, he uploaded the first Just Cause 2 Myth about "Lost Island". He said TheseMyths inspired him to make Just Cause 2 myths. The last day of november he uploaded the 7th myth of GTA: San Andreas Myths & legends Season #1, about "Ghost Town Figure". Stats: Subscribers - 250 // Views - 40.000 December 2011: After uploading the 8th myth "Biowell" in GTA San Andreas Myths & Legends Season #1, he decided to announce his first movie made in San Andreas called "Alone In The Dark" and he released a trailer of it in December 15th, 2011. Unfortunately the movie is not out even today because he said he don't know how to use San An Studios at all. After that he uploaded his last video of the year, the second myth of Just Cause 2 Myths & Legends Season #1, "Scorpions" then he went in vacation for 2 weeks. Stats: Subscribers - 300 // Views - 60.000 January 2012: He directly decided to finish the first season of San Andreas Myths & Legends by uploading the 9th myth "Ghost Cars" followed by the 10th myth "Number 69". After that he closed the first GTA San Andreas Myths And Legends and he said he will do more myths in the close future. Then, he said he will start Bully & GTA Vice City Myths And Legends very soon so he decided to finish with Just Cause 2 myths also. He said GTA Vice City myths coming in February 28th, 2012. Stats: Subscribers - 420 // Views - 90.000 February 2012: As promised he uploaded the 3rd myth of Just cause 2 "Mile High Club Ghost" followed by the last myth of the season (the 4th) "Mr. Snowman". Because he wasn't so active in February he uploaded at the end of the month (february 28th, 2012) the first GTA Vice City myth, "Victor Vance Ghost". So Vice City was the game that he decided to investigate for February and March. he also said that the first Bully myth is coming early May 2012. Stats: Subscribers - 500 // Views - 120.000 TO BE CONTINUED... Latest activity Category:Browse